UOARPW Holidays
The wiki's still kinda new, so, I'm going to create a list of holidays that can have all sorts of challenges, and hopefully they're fun. Contact a admin in the comments to request a new holiday. Users have the option to try these challenges. Disclaimer- You do not have to celebrate these holidays. These are fun community challenges, and, if you don't feel like participating, that's alright with us; we understand. If, for whatever reason, you do not want to join one of these, please notify and administrator first, just so we know. Holidays August: Community Month 11th- Closed roleplays day All users must not involve in roleplays. (Except for chat roleplay, cause, I mean, we can't stop you) 15th- Article comment day! Users will be required to comment on every article they read. 24th- All roleplays are open day All users must contribute to all roleplays on this wiki for a day. (Including chat days) 29th- No chat day Live chats will be disabled for a day. People can request to be banned from chat for a certain amount of time, as a solo challenge. 30th- Become your OC day! -This holiday will happen five times every year, and, the title says it, you must decorate your profile just as an OC of yours would, and you must talk, act, and behave just as your OC would. (No, that is not an excuse for cussing, if you have an oc like mine (Cough, Rose, cough) who does swear, just censor it out. September: History Month 9th- Encyclopedia day Users must post at least a five-sentence essay about a topic of world history 24th- Countryball appreciation day Users must post at least 25 polandball comics on their profile pic in this day... good luck... (Please censor the swear words, thank you) October: Meme Month 25th- Pusheen Appreciation day Description: Users can only edit Cat articles, and must talk about Pusheen's greatness. 18th- Unikitty Meme Day (All users will be required to post at least one meme on their wall, and, if you're feeling brave, make a blog post staying the importance of the previously said meme) 21st- Youtuber Meme Day (All users will be required to post at least one meme about YouTube or YouTubers on their wall, and must talk about YouTube in some way) November: Shipping Month 3rd- Unifrown appreciation day Description: Users can only edit pages related to Unkitty or Master Frown (including The Kittyverse), and must appricate the greatness of the ship. 14th- Foxodile appreciation day Description: Users can only edit pages related to Dr. Fox or Hawkodile, and must gush about the adorable ship. 23rd-Frock appreciation day Users can only edit pages relating to Master Frown or Brock, and must write a blog post about their freindship. December- OC Month 4th- Become your OC Day! (This holiday will happen five times every year, and, the title says it, you must decorate your profile just as an OC of yours would, and you must talk, act, and behave just as your OC would. (No, that is not an excuse for cussing, if you have an oc like mine (Cough, Rose, cough) who does swear, just censor it out. 16th- Swap OC'S Day You must, well, swap OC'S with a friend whilst role-playing for a day. The best part? You can't act like your swapping OC'S- You gotta act like the swapped OC is yours, and you know everything about him or her. 28th- Muted OC'S Day Users must start a fanfiction or continue in part of their fanfiction without your oc's saying anything. Category:Add-on pages Category:Community pages Category:Universes Category:Browse